tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Atmoran Kingdom
'''Atmoran Kingdom', also referred to as Kingdom of Fatherland, Old Kingdom and First Kingdom of Men, is a realm of northern Tamriel, formally established in ME 75 under control of the Atmorans following the Dragon War. As of ME 73, Atmoran Kingdom is divided into four Old Holds, also known as Jarldoms: Østmark, Korvanjund, Forelhost and Saarthal. The Atmoran Kingdom is one of the first systems leading up to the birth of the First Empire. History 'Dragon War' The kingdom's informal establishment dates back to ME 79, during the then self-proclaimed High King Baldr Hallvardsen's conquests in the Dragon War. Being gifted with the power of Thu'um, Baldr "the Breath" relentlessly fought back against the Dragon Cult, effectively sacking almost every stronghold and monastery his forces laid siege upon. During the last years of the War, Baldr fought alongside Hakon One-Eye and retook most of eastern Fatherland, securing the rebels' dominion over the city of Windhelm, where he proclaimed himself the first High King of Atmorans, a descendant of mighty Ysgramor. After Alduin was banished by the three Tongues atop the Throat of the World, High King Baldr was said to have ambushed a dragon in the ice of River Yorgrim and mounted his skull above the throne in Ysgramor's Palace. 'After the War' Baldr Hallvardsen began fulfilling his duties as the Jarl of Windhelm shortly after the Dragon War. It was at that time that he drafted the early version of Atmoran Kingdom's declaration of independence alongside generals Alfarr the Whisperer and Sjöring Black-Winter. The Kingdom would span the territories retaken by Baldr and his generals over the course of the Dragon War. At that time, the Kingdom would consist of one hold of Østmark, known as the Elder Hold and nicknamed by some "the Mother Hold". A year after Baldr had declared Atmoran Kingdom's independence, he decreed that the territory would be divided into four Old Holds, each ruled by a Jarl: *The Elder Hold of Østmark covers much of Fatherland's border with Resdayn, land of the Chimer, and borders two Jarldoms of Saarthal and Forelhost to the northwest and south, respectively. The hold is one of the coldest areas of the Kingdom, with its perpetually barren, snowy wastelands on the coast of the Sea of Ghosts; the south is mostly filled with dry, empty plains bordering the forests of Forelhost. Most of the hold's settlements, including the capital, are scattered along Yorgrim River that flows from the Sea of Ghosts and into the lake Yorgrim to the east of Korvanjund. *'Saarthal Hold' is the coldest of the four Jarldoms, and most of the region is covered in snow for the whole year. The hold's harsh climate has earned it the nickname "Winter Mantle"; however, the name is commonly used to describe the barren northern coastline of Fatherland within Saarthal and Korvanjund. Fjotli the Living, a well-known skald of Fatherland, has described the Jarldom as "the place where flowers never grow". *'Korvanjund Hold' covers the snowy plains and pine forests of the "Winter Mantle" on the northern coast, with icy plateaus descending to a coastline of black sand overlooking the lonesome icebergs in the Sea of Ghosts. Most of the year, the hold is snowy and unwelcoming, with some areas riddled with notorious snowstorms that rage throughout the autumn and winter seasons. Only the southernmost areas of the hold, where the highlands are looming over the rolling plains, have summers warm enough to cultivate crops, making Korvanjund Hold a significant landmark of the Kingdom. *'Forelhost Hold' occupies the most hospitable region of Fatherland, with its flora bewildering lush and teeming with game. Thick forests occupy most of the clearing surrounded by Velothi Mountains to the east and Jerall Mountains to the south. Steep highlands that border the forests ascend towards Fatherland's highest mountain, the Throat of the World, looming over the uneven terrain below and marking the natural border between Forelhost's nature and that of the western pine forests. 'The Assassination of High King Baldr' In ME 69, High King Baldr Hallvarsen was murdered by an unknown assailant in his bedchambers in Ysgramor's Palace, marking the beginning of the Atmoran Kingdom's tough times. Vigge the World-Weary, one of Baldr's generals, was named Jarl of Windhelm and was to be coronated to be officially titled High King if not for the growing tension between the Jarldoms, the people of which not only treated the successor with distrust for his open-mindedness, but also were involved in disputes over their territories. It was at that time when the King's Burning took place, an event when the citizens of Windhelm set a makeshift puppet of Jarl Vigge, along with the Kingdom's banners, ablaze. The latter's design had been lost to time, as Windhelm was the only city that sported the Kingdom's banners. The Jarldom of Saarthal engaged in a bloody civil conflict with Østmark over the port town of Gjallarbrú and the settlements along river Yorgrim. The crumbling Dragon Cult used the unrest among the Atmorans to solidify their presence in Fatherland. Category:Countries